The Rudyard Kipling Theater
The Rudyard Kipling Theater is a comedy-drama anthology series that is based on The Jungle Book and Just So Stories. The series is mixed with live action actors and CGI animals. Episode Plot Episode 1: Mowgli's Brothers A feral child, who was raised by wolves, will have to face a man-eating tiger and his dim-whited hyena sidekick, with the help of a bear and a leopard. Episode 2: The Elephant's Child An elephant calf's nose got stretched by a crocodile. Episode 3: How the Leopard Got His Spots A leopard and an Ethopian visit the forest where the herbivores get the new coat patterns. Episode 4: The White Seal An albino seal must lead his family to an island where no people could hunt them. Episode 5: The Sing-Song of Old Man Kangaroo A leader of the kangaroo mob have developed longer hind legs and a longer tail to escape the dingoes and the thylacines. Episode 6: How the Whale Got His Throat A lost sailor tries to escape the big whale after they were no sardines left in the sea. Episode 7: How the Camel Got His Hump A camel gets punished for not helping other animals. Episode 8: Kaa's Hunting When the feral child gets kidnapped by a megalomaniac gigantopithecus and his hech-monkeys, the bear and the leopard must save him with the help of a large python. Episode 9: The Beginning of the Armadillos A hedgehog and the tortoise transform into a new kind of mammal. Episode 10: How the Rhinoceros Got His Skin A rhinoceros got very angry when his skin got folded. Episode 11: Toomai of the Elephants A young elephant handler manages to spy the long-fabled dance of elephants to became the great elephant handler. Episode 12: Her Majesty's Servants A young soldier manages to talk to the animals in his camp before a big military parade. Episode 13: Tiger! Tiger! The feral child returns to his biological parents, only to cause a buffalo stampede to kill the tiger. Episode 14: The Cat that Walked by Herself A woman and a man domesticated some of the wild animals with the exception of the cat. Episode 15: The Undertakers A mugger crocodile, a jackal and an adjutant stork spend an afternoon bickering with each other. Episode 16: How Fear Came As the animals gather to Peace Rock, the bull elephant tells the feral child of how the first tiger got his stripes. Episode 17: The Crab That Played With The Sea A crab changes from a huge animal into a small one. Episode 18: The Devil and the Deep Sea A cargo-boat involved in illicit pearl fishing is caught by the local authority in the region of present-day Indonesia. Episode 19: The Butterfly That Stamped In this animal version of the tale, the king of deer saves a pride of a butterfly, and the doe queen used this to prevent his wives scolding him. Episode 20: Rikki-Tikki-Tavi The series finale. A rescued mongoose must save the boy and his parents from a evil king cobra and his henchmen. Animals Featured Episode 1: Mowgli's Brothers * Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * Chital (Axis axis) * Gaur (Bos gaurus) * Great Indian Hornbill (Buceros bicornis) * Indian Crested Porcupine (Hystrix indica) * Indian Eagle Owl (Bubo bengalensis) * Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) * Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) * Indian Giant Squirrel (Ratufa indica) * Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) * Indian Muntjac (Muntiacus muntjak) * Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) * Indian Vulture (Gyps indicus) * Indian Wolf (Canis lupus pallipes) * Large Indian Civet (Viverra zibetha) * Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus) * Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena) * Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee) Episode 2: The Elephant's Child * Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) * African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * African Fish Eagle (Haliaeetus vocifer) * African Rock Python (Python sebae) * African Lion (Panthera leo) * African Wild Dog (Lyacon pictus) * Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) * Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) * Blue Crane (Anthropoides paradiseus) * Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) * Burchell's Zebra (Equus quagga burchellii) * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) * Cape Vulture (Gyps coprotheres) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Chacma Baboon (Papio ursinus) * Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) * Common Duiker (Sylvicapra grimmia) * Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) * Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * Fork-Tailed Drongo (Dicrurus adsimilis) * Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) * Greater Honeyguide (Indicator indicator) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) * Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) * Hadada Ibis (Bostrychia hagedash) * Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) * Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris) * Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) * Impala (Aepyceros melampus) * Kirk's Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii) * Lappet-Faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) * Large-Spotted Genet (Genetta tigrina) * Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) * Lesser Flamingo (Phoenicoparrus minor) * Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) * Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) * Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) * Pink-Backed Pelican (Pelecanus rufescens) * Red Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus caama) * Red Lechwe (Kobus leche) * Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) * Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) * Saddle-Billed Stork (Ephippiorhynchus senegalensis) * South African Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis giraffa) * South African Springhare (Pedetes capensis) * Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) * Southern Masked Weaver (Ploceus velatus) * Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) * Southern Yellow-Billed Hornbill (Tockus leucomelas) (Kolokolo Bird) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) * Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) * Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus) * Wattled Crane (Bugeranus carunculatus) * White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum) * White-Faced Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna viduata) Episode 3: How the Leopard Got His Spots *African Leopard *Banded Mongoose *Black Rhinoceros *Bontebok *Bushbuck *Common Eland *Common Warthog *Ethiopian Wolf *Gelada *Grant's Gazelle *Grant's Zebra *Greater Kudu *Impala *Lammergeier *Lesser Flamingo *Reticulated Giraffe *Rock Hyrax *Rufous Sengi *Ruppell's Vulture *Secretary Bird *Senegal Bushbaby *Serval *Side-Striped Jackal *Somali Ostrich *Somali Wild Ass *Spotted Hyena *Thomson's Gazelle *Topi *Verreaux's Eagle *Walia Ibex *White Stork Episode 4: The White Seal *Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) *Arctic Tern (Sterna paradisaea) *Bearded Seal (Erignathus barbatus) *Common Murre (Uria aalge) *Dall's Porpoise (Phocoenoides dalli) *Glaucous Gull (Larus hyperboreus) *Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) *Ivory Gull (Pagophila eburnea) *Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) *Laysan Albatross (Phoebastria immutabilis) *Little Auk (Alle alle) *Northern Fur Seal (Callorhinus ursinus) *Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) *Pacific White-Sided Dolphin (Lagenorhynchus obliquidens) *Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) *Ribbon Seal (Histriophoca fasciata) *Salmon Shark (Lamna ditropis) *Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris) *Spectacled Cormorant (Phalacrocorax perspicillatus) *Sperm Whale (Physeter macrocephalus) *Steller's Eider (Polysticta stelleri) *Steller's Sea Cow (Hydrodamalis gigas) *Steller's Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus pelagicus) *Steller's Sea Lion (Eumetopias jubatus) *Tufted Puffin (Fratercula cirrhata) *Tundra Wolf (Canis lupus albus) Episode 5: The Sing-Song of Old Man Kangaroo *Australian Green Tree Frog *Budgerigar *Cockatiel *Common Brushtail Possum *Common Wombat *Dingo *Diprotodon *Eastern Rosella *Emu *Freshwater Crocodile *Frilled Lizard *Galah *Greater Bilby *Grey-Headed Flying Fox *Inland Taipan *Koala *Laughing Kookaburra *Megalania *Numbat *Paradise Parrot *Perentie *Platypus *Procoptodon *Rainbow Lorikeet *Red Kangaroo *Red-Necked Wallaby *Sand Goanna *Shingleback Skink *Short-Beaked Echidna *Sugar Glider *Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo *Thorny Devil *Thylacine *Thylacoleo *Tiger Snake *Wedge-Tailed Eagle *Western Bowerbird *White-Winged Fairywren *Zebra Finch Episode 6: How the Whale Got His Throat *African Penguin *Black-Backed Jackal *Black-Browed Albatross *Brown Hyena *Bryde's Whale *Cape Fur Seal *Cape Gannet *Copper Shark *Dusky Dolphin *Great Hammerhead *Great White Shark *Kelp Gull *Ocean Sunfish (Small ‘Stute Fish) *Sardine *Short-Beaked Common Dolphin *Spinner Shark Episode 7: How the Camel Got His Hump *African Golden Wolf *African Sacred Ibis *Arabian Horse *Dromedary *Egyptian Cattle *Egyptian Vulture *Fennec Fox *Pharaoh Hound *Scimitar-Horned Oryx Episode 8: Kaa's Hunting *Asiatic Lion *Bengal Fox *Black Rat *Blackbuck *Bonnet Macaque *Brahminy Kite *Caracal *Chital *Chousingha *Common Myna *Demoiselle Crane *Dhole *Eld's Deer *Gaur *Gee's Golden Langur *Gigantopithecus *Golden Jackal *Great Indian Hornbill *Green Bee-Eater *Grey Langur *Hoolock Gibbon *Hoopoe *House Crow *Indian Blue Robin *Indian Crested Porcupine *Indian Elephant *Indian Flying Fox *Indian Giant Squirrel *Indian Hare *Indian Leopard *Indian Pangolin *Indian Python *Indian Spotted Eagle *Indian Star Tortoise *Indian Wild Ass *Indian Wolf *King Cobra *Lion-Tailed Macaque *Nilgiri Langur *Pig-Tailed Macaque *Rhesus Macaque *Rose-Ringed Parakeet *Sloth Bear *Wild Boar Episode 9: The Beginning of the Armadillos *Amazon River Dolphin (Inia geoffrensis) *Azara's Agouti (Dasyprocta azarae) *Bearded Capuchin (Sapajus libidinosus) *Black-Bellied Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna autumnalis) *Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) *Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) *Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) *Collared Peccary (Pecari tajacu) *Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) *Giant Leaf Frog (Phyllomedusa bicolor) *Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) *Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus) *Green-Breasted Mango (Anthracothorax prevostii) *Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) *Guianan Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri sciureus) *Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) *Hoatzin (Ophisthocomus hoazin) *Jaguar (Panthera onca) *Long-Eared Hedgehog (Hemiechinus auritus) *Lowland Tapir (Tapirus terrestris) *Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) *Marsh Deer (Blastocerus dichotomus) *Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) *Red-Bellied Piranha (Pygocentrus nattereri) *Red-Footed Tortoise (Chelonoidis carbonaria) *Scarlet Ibis (Eudocimus ruber) *Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) *Spectacled Caiman (Caiman crocodilus) *Spectacled Owl (Pulsatrix perspicillata) *Sword-Billed Hummingbird (Ensifera ensifera) *Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) Episode 10: How the Rhinoceros Got His Skin *Asian Fairy Bluebird *Asian Water Monitor *Bali Myna *Banded Barbet *Binturong *Bornean Elephant *Bornean Orangutan *Clouded Leopard *Draco Lizard *Fishing Cat *Horsfield's Tarsier *Javan Banteng *Javan Rhinoceros *Javan Slow Loris *Knobbed Hornbill *Malayan Colugo *Malayan Sun Bear *Malayan Tapir *Proboscis Monkey *Red Lory *Rhinoceros Hornbill *Sumatran Striped Rabbit *Sumatran Tiger *Wallace's Flying Frog *White-Handed Gibbon Episode 11: Toomai of the Elephants *Barasingha *Black Stork *Cattle Egret *Dalmatian Pelican *Dhole *Fishing Cat *Garganey *Greater Adjutant *Indian Elephant *Indian Gharial *Indian Peafowl *Indian Rhinoceros *Mugger Crocodile *Nilgai *Pygmy Hog *Ruddy Shelduck *Sambar Deer *Sarus Crane *Wild Boar *Wild Water Buffalo Episode 12: Her Majesty's Servants *Dromedary *Fox Terrier *Indian Elephant *Indian Vulture *Marwari Horse *Mule Episode 13: Tiger! Tiger! * Bengal Tiger * Domestic Water Buffalo * Donkey * House Crow * House Sparrow * Indian Leopard * Indian Pariah Dog * Indian Peafowl * Indian Wolf * Red Junglefowl * Rock Dove * Sirohi Goat * Striped Hyena Episode 14: The Cat that Walked by Herself *Aurochs (Cow) *Barn Swallow *Beech Marten *Black Grouse *Black Woodpecker *Cave Bear *Cave Lion *Common Buzzard *Common Chaffinch *Common Crane *Common Cuckoo *Common Frog *Common Kingfisher *Common Magpie *Common Merganser *Common Minnow *Common Moorhen *Common Pipistrelle (Bat) *Common Pochard *Common Quail *Common Raven *Common Starling *Common Toad *Common Woodpigeon *Eurasian Blue Tit *Eurasian Eagle Owl *Eurasian Jay *Eurasian Lynx *Eurasian Nuthatch *Eurasian Reed Warbler *Eurasian Skylark *Eurasian Wigeon *Eurasian Wolf (Dog) *European Badger *European Beaver *European Elk *European Fallow Deer *European Green Woodpecker *European Hare *European Hedgehog *European Mole *European Otter *European Perch *European Polecat *European Pond Terrapin *European Red Squirrel *European Robin *European Roe Deer *European Turtle Dove *European Wildcat (Cat) *Golden Eagle *Great Tit *Grey Heron *Greylag Goose *Hazel Dormouse *Mallard *Megaloceros *Mute Swan *Northern Pike *Northern Pintail *Red Deer *Red Fox *Stoat *Tarpan (Horse) *Tawny Owl *White Stork *White-Throated Dipper *Wild Boar *Wisent *Wood Mouse *Woolly Mammoth *Woolly Rhinoceros *Yellowhammer Episode 15: The Undertakers *Black Pond Turtle *Black Stork *Dalmatian Pelican *Fiddler Crab *Fishing Cat *Ganges River Dolphin *Ganges Shark *Garganey *Golden Jackal *Greater Adjutant *Greater Flamingo *Indian Softshell Turtle *Malabar Snakehead *Mugger Crocodile *Painted Stork *Pink-Headed Duck *Ruddy Shelduck *Sambar Deer *Sarus Crane *Smooth-Coated Otter *Spot-Billed Duck *White-Breasted Kingfisher *Wild Boar Episode 16: How Fear Came *Asian Fairy Bluebird *Asiatic Lion *Bengal Fox *Bengal Tiger *Black Francolin *Blackbuck *Blue-Tailed Bee-Eater *Brahminy Kite *Cattle Egret *Chital *Chousingha *Common Myna *Demoiselle Crane *Dhole *Gaur *Great Indian Hornbill *Hoopoe *Indian Crested Porcupine *Indian Elephant *Indian Giant Squirrel *Indian Hare *Indian Leopard *Indian Pangolin *Indian Peafowl *Indian Rhinoceros *Indian Spot-Billed Duck *Indian Wolf *Mugger Crocodile *Nilgai *Rose-Ringed Parakeet *Rufous Treepie *Sambar Deer *Sloth Bear *Wild Boar *Wild Water Buffalo Episode 17: The Crab That Played With the Sea *American Flamingo *Blue-Footed Booby *Common Bottlenose Dolphin *Galápagos Penguin *Galápagos Sea Lion *Galápagos Tortoise *Green Sea Turtle *Magnificent Frigatebird *Marine Iguana *Sally Lightfoot Crab *Waved Albatross Episode 18: The Devil and the Deep Sea *Black Dragonfish *Giant Squid *Giant Tube Worm *Humpback Anglerfish *Moon Jellyfish *Pacific Bluefin Tuna *Sperm Whale Episode 19: The Butterfly That Stamped *American Black Bear (Ursus americanus) *American Crow (Corvus brachyrhynchos) *American Goldfinch (Spinus tristis) *American Marten (Martes americana) *American Red Squirrel (Tamiasciurus hudsonicus) *American Robin (Turdus migratorius) *American Tree Sparrow (Spizella arborea) *Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) *Black-Capped Chickadee (Poecile atricapillus) *Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) *Bobcat (Lynx rufus) *Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) *Canadian Beaver (Castor canadensis) *Canvasback (Aythya valisineria) *Coyote (Canis latrans) *Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis) *Eastern Chipmunk (Tamias striatus) *Eastern Box Turtle (Terrapene carolina carolina) *Eastern Cottontail (Sylvilagus floridanus) *Eastern Moose (Alces alces americana) *Eastern Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo silvestris) *Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) *Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) *Green-Winged Teal (Anas carolinensis) *Groundhog (Marmota monax) *Least Weasel (Mustela nivalis) *Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) *Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) *North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) *North American Raccoon (Procyon lotor) *North American River Otter (Lontra canadensis) *Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) *Northern Goshawk (Accipiter gentilis) *Northern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys sabrinus) *Northern Leopard Frog (Lithobates pipiens) *Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) *Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) *Ring-Necked Pheasant (Phasianus colchicus) *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) *Ruffed Grouse (Bonasa umbellus) *Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) *Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) *White-Footed Mouse (Peromyscus leucopus) *White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) *Wood Duck (Aix sponsa) Episode 20: Rikki-Tikki-Tavi * Asian House Shrew (Muskrat) * Asian Palm Civet * Banded Krait * Black Rat * Common Tailorbird * Coppersmith Barbet * House Crow * House Mouse * House Sparrow * Indian Cobra * Indian Grey Mongoose * Indian Hare * Indian Nuthatch * King Cobra * Rock Dove Cast Live-Action Cast *Rohan Chand - Mowgli *Danny DeVito - Mowgli's Father *June Foray (in her first live-action role) - Mowgli's Mother *Jason Dolley - Toomai *- Teddy *- Teddy's Father *- Teddy's Mother * * * Voice Cast *Adam McArthur - the Narrator *Alex Hirsch - *Cam Clarke - Chuchundra *Candi Milo - *Cindy Robinson - *Cree Summer - Chil *Daran Norris - Hathi, King Cobra *Dee Bradley Baker - Kotick *Eva Bella - Mang *Gary Cole - *Greg Cipes - Mao *Grey DeLisle - Raksha (Mother Wolf), Allein (Cat), Kaa *J. K. Simmons - Shere Khan *Jason Marsden - Nag *Jason Ritter - Rikki-Tikki-Tavi *Jeff Bennett - Kolokolo Bird, Sea Catch *Jennifer Hale - Matkah *Jim Cummings - Sea Cow, Freund (Dog) *John DiMaggio - Daruka (Father Wolf) *Kath Soucie - Hathi's Child *Kevin Michael Richardson - The King of the Bandar-Log *Lauren Tom - Darzee's Wife *Phil LaMarr - Baloo *Rob Paulsen - Tabaqui (in style of Wakko Warner) *Sarah Gadon - *Mark Hamill - Akela *Sean Astin - Ikki *Pamela Adlon - Grey Brother *Tabitha St. Germain - Nagaina *Tara Strong - Young Kotick *Tom Kane - Bagheera, Sea Vitch *Tom Kenny - Darzee Trivia *Some episodes take place in the actual location. (For example; The Cat that Walked by Herself took place in the late Pleistocene Germany and How the Rhinoceros Got His Skin took place in Indonesia.) *It's half comedy because of some scenes (such as Tabaqui-appearing scenes) and half drama because of some scenes are much similar to Kipling's dramatic tone. *Some unnamed animals will have names. *Many elements were added to expand the story to one hour. *Some minor characters, such as Chil and Grey Brother, will have larger roles. Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:TV series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Based on Books Category:The Jungle Book Category:Comedy-Drama